Many map-based applications available today are designed for a variety of different devices (e.g., desktops, laptops, tablet devices, smartphones, handheld global positioning system (GPS) receivers, etc.) and for various different purposes (e.g., navigation, browsing, sports, etc.). Most of these applications generate displays of a map based on map data that describes relative locations of streets, highways, points of interest, etc., in the map.
The maps used in such applications are usually two-dimensional (2D) maps or three-dimensional (3D) maps. However, a large number of the applications use 2D maps due in part to the processing-intensive demands of viewing 3D maps. For the same reason, the applications that use 3D maps are often slow, inefficient, plain, and/or simple, to the point that renders the application useless.